


Words and Weed

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 1970s, Calm Before The Storm, Carefree, Carnival, Developing Friendships, ETNuary, Escape the Night Season 3, Everlock, Friendship, Games, Gen, Happy, Hippies, Male Friendship, Time Travel, Weed, finding meaning in things, potential foreshadowing, strange conversations (what would you expect from a high conversation?), two guys smoking and living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: Before all hell broke loose in Everlock, JC meets a new friend who offers wisdom and...other things.
Series: ETNuary Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Words and Weed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of ETNuary: JC Caylen
> 
> Warning: offensive slur is used, even if it is in a nice way, be warned

There really is nothing to worry about.

As JC put it to his friends, there is a carnival going on in the 1970s and no danger in sight There’s free food, free games, they might as well just enjoy themselves and wait for the problems to come to them. So far, that has been the case.

Joey and Teala went to get cotton candy, Manny and Safiya observe as Nikita competitively plays to win a stuffed monkey, and Colleen, Roi, Matt, and Rosanna are huddled in a group together by the Ferris Wheel. Everyone is having a fun time and it really looks like there’s no need to worry because it looks like this town may not need any saving after all. They’ll hang out at the carnival, then head home with fun stories to tell. JC for sure will with his new friend, one of the game keepers who earlier rewarded Matt a pink horse name Blanche.

Pancho, as he revealed his name to be, is one of the town’s hippies and being in the role of the Hippie himself, JC got along well with the man. Like him, Pancho is positive about life, never feels the need to worry about the small stuff, and believes love is the greatest power; he even treats the stuffed animals at his booth as if they were his children which is nice if not weird but hey, JC isn’t judging. But most of all, Pancho has the best “stash.”

When he went on break, Pancho invited JC along to take a “smoke” and the two new friends snuck behind the hotel to take a hit and contemplate about life.

“We’re just tiny fragments in a giant galactic that is the universe, man,” Pancho explains as JC leans against the hotel, inhaling his rolled joint, nodding his head in agreement. “But that doesn’t mean we are meaningless. The smallest specks can create giant supernovas and change the cosmics as we speak, like the stars in the sky. We are all stars, and like that weird gypsy chick put it, the stars speak and define how the universe will work.”

“Man,” JC coughs as he blows out smoke, “that’s really deep. Wish there were more people like you where I’m from.”

“There are, man,” Pancho says, gesturing towards his friends, “you just got to open your eyes and see people for who they truly are. And once you do, you will understand life isn’t as complicated and shouldn’t be something to worry about. Wherever you go, you will be able to see who people are, even in the darkest of times. It’s there, you will know who is means well and who doesn’t.”

JC is glad _someone_ gets it and wishes he’s able to keep in touch with Pancho when this is all over. But one can’t exactly communicate from the future to the past. _It’s a shame, Kian would have loved the guy._

As he thinks about his best friend and channel partner, JC notices Joey and Teala being handed a weird looking red box by the clown who welcomed them to Everlock.

 _Guess we got ourselves a clue_ , JC sighs as he takes one last hit then digs his joint into the dirt.

“I got work to do, but I would so love to continue this again at some point,” JC tells Pancho.

Pancho shrugs. “No worries, man. Just remember, open your eyes and you will see clearly. Be the small speck that creates something supernova.”

JC chuckles. “Thanks,” the Hippie smiles as he lifts his hand to shake Pancho’s.

Pancho only shakes his head. “Nah, man, we’re soul brothers now, bring it in!” the older man rejoices as he brings JC into a hug. The two embrace as if they’ve been friends for years instead of just twenty minutes. JC loves those kind of people.

With that, JC pats the other man on the back and makes his way to the group. Whatever Pancho had in his stash, it’s really working. JC feels a certain calm like if there was danger, he could easily shrug it off.

 _Man, if Pancho is still alive in 2018, I’m looking him up! That was some good shit!_

The words and the weed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, JC must have been high or else why would he be calm when everyone else was freaking out?  
> This fic was inspired by a brief moment in the Behind the Scenes video of S3 when JC hugged the guy who gifted Blanche. The looked like a hippie too so I just went with it, hope you all liked it because it was a weird one, lol!


End file.
